


Hallelujah

by KaterinaSentByCyberLife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Can't really blame him though I love weddings, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Concert, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor just wants to be a bridesmaid ok?, Gavin and Nines have been partners for about a year now, Gavin is a dum dum but he is trying, Jericho Four mentioned, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Supportive Hank Anderson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 and Gavin Reed are Police Partners, carols, no angst there we all deserve a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/pseuds/KaterinaSentByCyberLife
Summary: When Nines is invited to take part in Jericho's Android Christmas Concert Charity, there is only one person he wants to see in the audience. However, Gavin is as swamped in work and as forgetful as usually. It would take a Christmas miracle to get him to the church... or will it?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and a very Merry Christmas to you!
> 
> I found a draft of this work while browsing through my older files. I wrote it last year and never finished it, as I tend to. However, now the time of the year has come again and since we all could use a little pick me up in these trying times, I decided to finish it, polish it and publish it for everyone's enjoyment.
> 
> Yes, it's sappy. Yes, I was listening to a whole lot of Christmas carols while writing it. If you really want to amp up the atmosphere, turn on some Hallelujah by Pentatonix, made yourself a cup of hot chocolate, and take a little break with our boys. Heavnes know we all deserve it after the rollercoaster ride this year was.
> 
> And now, without further ado, enjoy the fic!

Nines peered through the curtain concealing the stage from the audience and the quickly filling chairs of the church Markus chose for them, ignoring the excited buzz behind him.

So many people! Nines heart would probably be racing a mile a minute if he wasn't an android. However, the stage fright seemed to be shared between both of the species, since his legs felt unusually heavy.

He checked on his appearance one last time. His suit was perfectly pressed, his hair was brushed back, save for the one unruly curl which seemed to always give him trouble, even when he got his hair styled. It seemed to be a design feature he shared with Connor, however, it suited his brother's softer features much better. Elijah laughed when Nines once asked about it, saying that it was supposed to humanize his perfect appearance and close the uncanny valley, however, Nines was not particularly fond of. Despite how carefully Connor styled Nines hair earlier, it has found its way down his forehead.

He tucked at it absentmindedly, a thoughtless habit he must have picked somewhere along the way, eyes frantically searching that one familiar face he yearned to see in the audience. Connor approached him from behind, putting a hand at his shoulder.

"Is he there yet?" he asked his brother.

"No," Nines replied softly. He scanned the rows of festively dressed people once again, but to no avail. "Lieutenant Anderson is, though."

"Don't worry, Nines. He'll turn up. It's Gavin we're talking about. Being on time is not his forte."

Nines sighed, another annoying habit he seemed to pick up from hanging around humans far too often.

"I don't know. He's been awkward lately. I don't think he wants to spend any time out of work with me."

"Don't be silly, Nines. Gavin is-" Connor started, but before Nines was able to learn what Gavin is or isn't, Markus clapped loudly to get everybody's attention.

"Alright, everyone, get to your positions. We'll begin in five minutes."

As he went to take his place in the android choir, Connor quickly composed a message for the forgetful cop and send it, frowning at the sight of Nines' slumped shoulders.

If the androids were allowed to wish upon a star, Connor would pray for Gavin to turn up. However, there was no star falling around, so all he was left with was helplessly watch as Markus took his place behind the piano, and the curtain rose.

Gavin rose his head from the documentation of the crime scene he was carefully studying and sighed. Their new forensic technician suffered from a hard case of doctor's scribble. Somehow, it seemed that instead of a death caused by stab wounds- did he got the number right? 28? Fuck, that guy was savage!- the cause of death was zest cunts. Now, Gavin had no idea what zest cunts were, but it surely didn't sound like a pleasant way to go.

He wished Nines was here. His advanced pattern recognition skills- or something like that, it's not like he paid him any attention when he got all futuristic on him- were exceptionally useful in deciphering the meaningless hieroglyphs of a report.

As expected of this time of the year the bullpen was empty, only the lamp on his table and the bluish light from terminal screen protruding the surrounding darkness. Deliberately, he cursed, grateful for the lack of people and android who would scold him on cursing on Christmas.

"Anytime you curse, you are moving further up on Santa's naughty list," Tina always used to tell him.

"Santa my ass," Gavin uttered under his breath. "If he is real, he knows that I'm beyond salvation anyways."

He stood up from the chair and peeked through the window, taking the remnants of his long cold coffee with him. Thoughtfully, he sipped from the cup, staring at the dark skies. Well, not that it meant anything, it was dark in like four p.m. these days, and it was not that late anyway.

Or was it?

His phone buzzed and it took him a while to find it in the mess his table was. He found it hidden under a stack of papers, and lit up the screen, hoping that it was Nines texting him.

He frowned when he saw the name of the contact.

What could Connor possibly need from him, out of all people?

Curious and annoyed, he opened the message.

He read it once.

He read it again.

Then for the third time.

"FUCK!"

Nines sang his choir parts despite the sinking feeling in his chest. During the rehearsals, he quite enjoyed the sense of togetherness that came with the singing in such a group. Backing up the other voices of the android choir and the singers was usually nice, but today, he felt removed and far away from everyone else, even when singing Jingle Bells or Twelve days of Christmas or backing North's softly sung and touching take on So this is Christmas.

When Connor came forward to lead the O Come, Ye all Faithfull and God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman and Nines sung as his second voice, he cheered up a bit. Their voices sounded quite lovely as they rose and fell together with the melody. He even noticed Lieutenant Anderson wiping away a tear or two when sung Little Drummer Boy.

Oh, how he wished Gavin was here. He spent weeks imagining his expression as he would listen to the nearly angelic- sounding choir of androids.

So this was how disappointment felt, then. Nines didn't like the feeling at all.

Then, Markus stood up from the piano he was playing and took the centre of the stage, marking the begging of the what Nines thought of as the strongest moment of their Android Christmas Concert Charity.

Markus stood there alone, trapped in a single cone of light, waiting for the whole church to quiet down. When one could hear a pin drop, the android leader slowly started to sing Angels From The Realm of Glory, eyes closed.

After a few verses, Simon came forth and joined him, his rich voice playing well with Markus's larger than life, deep tenor. Then North joined them, with her soft soprano, and then Josh, and Connor, and then came Nines' cue and he started to sing too, and then more and more people until the whole church resonated with their voices in a single strong chord, pure, beautiful, and perfect.

And when their voiced joined in one more beautiful _gloria_ , Nines would swear he saw the door crack open briefly. A few heads were turned, and someone entered. He looked towards the newcomer, not ever daring to hope…

Shit shit shit shit shit!

Gavin practically flew down the stairs of the department, rushing around their receptionist android Stephanie without as much as a goodbye, dressing into the biking leather jacket and putting on his helmet as he rushed to the parking lot, towards his motorcycle.

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

He promised he'd be there. Nines invited him. Nines wanted him there. And god, he wanted to be there. Screw charities and androids. He wanted to be there for him. Because this whole stupid thing seemed so important to Nines and Gavin wouldn't miss that if that was the last thing he'd ever do. rA9 bless Connor's thirium pump for reminding him, and as Gavin kicked the bike on and the engine came to life, he promised himself to go easy on the android.

Well, at least until Connor starts to get on his nerves again.

Gavin rode like a madman through the city, disregarding every single speed limit as he went, mumbling some more curses under his breath. Nines would never say a word about him not turning up, would not tell him off. However, he would be disappointed and think that Gavin doesn't care, which was even worse than getting his ears chewed off by Fowler for ditching the paperwork and collecting speeding tickets like no tomorrow.

Besides, Gavin cared. A little bit more than he should, honestly. He just happened to not know what time, day or season it actually was, swamped with work. Besides, Christmas hardly meant anything to him these years, besides the sudden surge of domestic violence that was almost as traditional as Tina's inedible gingerbreads and Miller's terrible caroling.

He stopped the bike in front of the church so quickly the wheels almost slipped on the fresh layers of snow. He practically tore his helmet off, carelessly stuffing his leather gloves into it. His hands were shaking as he turned the engine off. The church was resonating with angel-like voices of androids and for the briefest moment, Gavin got a feeling he heard Nines' voice rising above them all, deep and beautiful.

Briefly hesitating before pushing the door open, Gavin finally entered the dimly lit church, offering a weak, apologetic smile to the few heads that turned to see the latecomer. He stayed behind the lines of chairs and looked to the decorated stage where the androids were lined up by the altar, their beautiful voices rising up and falling down in inhuman, strangely captivating unison. He saw all the usual suspects- Markus in the forefront, singing with strange urgency, with Simon by his side, performing his heart out, as well as Josh and usually ferocious North in a stunning midnight blue gown, and of course, Connor, swaying to the rhythm, smiling softly.

And then, he saw Nines, perfect and breathtaking in his pressed, stark white suit and opened shirt, hair styled back, eyes closed as he drew out the last note of the choir.

When the android opened his eyes, they fell right on Gavin, and the smile he gave him was the warmest, softest thing the world has ever seen. Responding with a smile on his own, Gavin felt like his heart will burst out of his chest any second now.

But then, the androids have stopped singing and the whole church erupted with the sound of cheering and clapping. A few people were wiping the tears away from their eyes, and Gavin had to give this to the androids performing- they sounded truly wonderful.

Markus took the word after the applause died down, spreading his arms as wide as if he wanted to hug the whole room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our concert is slowly coming to its end, but there is still one last song to be sung. Allow me to introduce you Nines, who will perform his take on the song Hallelujah. Nines, the stage is yours!"

The audience clapped politely and Nines came fort, exchanging a curt nod with Markus, taking the microphone from him.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome. I'm hoping you're enjoying our concert. It's been our great pleasure singing for you. Now, if you'd pardon me, there is a very special someone among you in the audience I'd like to devote this song to. They'll know what it means. I-"Nines hesitated for the briefest moment, his gaze locking with Gavin's, "I want to wish them all the best, and tell them how much I appreciate them and that they mean the world to me. So… This is for you. Merry Christmas to you, and Merry Christmas to you all."

Gavin's heart has stopped in his chest right now, and Nines just stood there for a moment, head hung low before he started singing.

The world stopped turning as soon as Nines drew out the first notes, and the choir of androids behind him started humming softly.

His eyes found Gavin's, and it felt like he sang to him, softly, zestfully, and tenderly, oh so tenderly, one hand pressed to his chest, singing like his life depended on it.

Gavin's eyes started stinging as the song continued. He wanted to listen to Nines' voice forever, while at the same time he also wanted to run to the front and climb on the stage to hug the android and never let him go, to show this full church of people staring at Nines, listening keenly to Nines' voice who does he truly belong with.

And Nines sang on and on. Of attraction and things going on in the deepest of the nights, and of love. Strangely enough, Gavin felt humbled by the words, humbled by all that beauty in front of his eyes, by the purity of Nines' voice.

And as the last Hallelujah slowly died down, the audience stood up clapping, and Gavin joined in, not even caring about the tears falling down his face.

Minutes later, he anxiously waited for Nines in front of the church, snow crunching under his soles, snowflakes covering his shoulders and piling up in his hair. It was bitterly cold, his breath coming out in little puffs, and he rubbed his cold, gloveless hands together in an attempt to warm them up.

At last, Nines turned up, laughing, surrounded by a few androids Gavin didn't know, Connor and Hank tailing right behind.

When he saw Gavin standing there, he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at him for a while. The androids kept going on, exchanging a few too knowing smiles. One of them patted Nines on the shoulder supportively. Connor was about to stop to greet Gavin, but Hank grabbed his elbow, dragging him away while explaining something to him in a hushed voice.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Nines admitted as soon as they stood alone. His face looked mysteriously beautiful in the faint light coming out of the church windows. Snowflakes were glistening in his dark hair and with those blue eyes, in a white suit, he looked like an angel wandering the lands of man.

"I wanted to. I just got lost in paperwork and lost track of time or of what fucking day of the week it is," Gavin admitted. Suddenly ashamed of himself for forgetting something so important, he looked away from Nines piercing gaze, staring at the tips of his shoes.

"Oh?" Nines tilted his head slightly, raising one of the corners of his mouth in the small smile, "Does that mean that tomorrow, when I get to work, there will be no paperwork left?"

"… no," Gavin admitted. "I didn't get to finish it. Sorry."

"It's fine," Nines responded softly. For a moment, they just stood there again, the cold stinging Gavin's cheeks as he tried not to ruin this tender, fleeting moment, tried not to do anything stupid. "I'm glad you made it in the end, even when it took Connor reminding you."

"I'm glad I made it too. You sang wonderfully," Gavin complimented, feeling his cheeks reddening for reasons unrelated to the cold.

"Thank you."

They fell quiet for a moment again, and Gavin could not not ask the question burning at the tip of his tongue.

"Did you… did you actually mean what you said up there? About that one person in the audience meaning the world to you?"

"Every single word," Nines nodded seriously. "I just hope they won't mind me declaring my affections so openly. I've been wanting to tell them for a while. Though I do believe I sent enough hints. I didn't even plan to say those things out loud. I just saw them there, and it made me happy and- I was thinking that there are either too dumb to notice my advances, or they don't reciprocate my feelings. In the second case, I'd be doomed anyways… so I just said it as I felt it and hoped for the best," he explained, shifting his weight from one leg to another, suddenly so vulnerable but so open, so hopeful and so breathtaking it made Gavin melt away like a snowman in the sun.

"They may be dumb, but they definitely noticed," Gavin breathed out tensely. "They're just… too anxious about losing someone so dear to them over a crush."

Gavin dared to take a step closer, and Nines reached out to grab his hand, soft fingers wrapping around his own. He gave him an encouraging smile, and Gavin knew the ball was in his court now.

"I'd rather have you by my side forever as a friend than lose you to stupid hopes and guesses," he whispered, looking down at their tangled fingers rather than into Nines' bright eyes.

"I'll stay with you as long as you'll want me to, as whatever you'll want me to be," Nines answered. "I'm so desperately in love with you that it makes my software go haywire. And I have to let you know, Detective Reed, that I never ever felt pain any bigger than when I preconstructed the life without you in it."

"Nines-"Gavin only managed to say, before a gentle hand tucked his chin up and a pair of cold, smooth lips kissed his own softly.

"You always talk so much, but never about what's important," Nines mumbled between one kiss and another. "So chaotic and irrational, never ceasing to capture my attention, always finding new ways to drive me crazy."

After hearing such confession, Gavin wrapped his arm around Nines waist and kissed him back slowly, but greedily.

"And you never talk enough," he teased when they parted.

"Mmm," Nines hummed, resting his forehead against Gavin's. "I'll talk to you much more in the future if it'll make you happier."

"It sure fucking will," Gavin laughed, and there was nothing that could possibly spoil his mood and stop him from smiling, not even Anderson and Connor stepping into their moment, both holding cups of steaming liquids in their hands.

"Hallelujah!" Connor exclaimed excitedly, grinning when he saw them standing there, Gavin's arm still around Nines waist.

A bit embarrassed but still overjoyed, Gavin stepped back from Nines, who, however, didn't let go of his hand, shaking his head lightly at Connor's shenanigans.

"We figured some hot chocolate will cheer you up after the utter, crushing rejection, but I guess it's a celebratory chocolate now," Anderson explained in a voice laced with mockery. "I mean, for you. Nines made a terrible choice and I'll forever remind him."

He gave Gavin the chocolate and patted his back in what looked suspiciously as a fatherly approval. Gavin rolled his eyes as he accepted it.

"Thank you, and fuck you too, Bottle-O-Jack."

"And here's some thirichocolate for you," Connor smiled as he handed Nines one of the cups with blue rim he was holding. "It's a brilliant way to fill up your dwindling thirium reserves and warm you up. Also, are you two together now?"

Anderson facepalmed at Connor's obliviousness.

"Connor, give them some space, son," he said while Nines announced that yes, they are and Gavin stated he has no idea. When Gavin heard what Nines said, however, he looked at him and couldn't help but smile, warmth spreading through his chest.

"I guess we are, then," he said, and could not help grinning like an idiot when Nines smiled at him again, eyes crinkling around the edges.

"Oh, this is brilliant!" Connor stated excitedly, always the one to speak his mind freely. "I so can't wait for the wedding! I'll make the most beautiful bridesmaid, don't you think?"

"Connor!" Hank cried out again. "We've talked about this already! Fucking let your brother and idiot Reed breath! Now come on, we're going home. Gears are playing today, and I better fucking be there for it."

"But Hank, it's Christmas!" Connor protested.

"That it fucking is. And all I want for Christmas is a peaceful evening in front of my TV, preferably somewhere where I can't hear your brother and his pet racoon cooing at one another."

"We were not-" Gavin started, but he saw two merry sparks dancing in Lieutenant's eyes, and he promptly shut up.

"Sure you weren't, Reed," Hank smirked. "I expect you both over for the Christmas dinner tomorrow. Connor bought so much turkey it could feed the whole station and then some."

With that, he gave both of them an encouraging nod, waved them goodbye lazily, turned on the heel, and went towards the parking lot. Connor' brows furrowed in the slightest as he pouted, but he wished them a good night, giving Nines a very meaningful wink before tailing behind Hank.

"This family is terrible. I want to divorce you," Gavin stated, sipping on the hot chocolate that was surprisingly good and not so hot already, mostly to chase away the strange feeling of having fucking Lieutenant Hank Anderson approving on the relationship with his adoptive android son. Truth sometimes turned out to be stranger than fiction.

"Do I need to remind you that we can't even legally get married?" Nines answered calmly, a hand resting on Gavin's lower back. "I believe the bill allowing androids to get married to either another android or to a human is still laying on the Congressmen's tables. But with the vigour Markus' fights for it to be approved, I imagine it will be possible soon."

"Why would Markus fight for something like that?" Gavin wondered as they walked towards his bike in unsaid agreement.

"Beside further equality of the rights? He has his own reasons. Blonde, blue-eyed reasons."

Gavin thought of Simon, always at Markus' side so faithfully, and suddenly, it made sense.

"Man, once people find out Markus' an android _and_ gay, then the shit will really hit the fan," Gavin chuckled at the idea, imaging the outraged bigots and the landslide of hate crimes it will bring in colour.

"Actually, most of the androids consider themselves demisexual. Our sexuality and attraction does not quite work the same as yours do, considering the hormones and- "

"Okay, all I hear right now is blah, blah, blah," Gavin waved his cup of chocolate dismissively, spilling some into the snow. "Now, come on, tin can, let's go. I'm freezing to death here."

"Go?" Nines blinked at him in confusion. "Go where?"

"Where, he asks," Gavin smirked, shaking his head lightly just to spite his new boyfriend a little. "Home, of course. I have a bottle of eggnog with your name written on it."

"But Gavin, I can't drink eggnog," Nines reminded him, however, he obediently followed Gavin to where his bike was standing, finishing his chocolate in one large swig.

"Sheesh, Nines, you and Connor are really a family, aren't you?"

"Oh, so you noticed. Good," Nines smirked.

"Oh, har har. I'm taking you home with me, silly. I sure as hell won't spend another Christmas on my own now I have you," Gavin paused, and he looked Nines in the eye. "Unless, of course, you'd prefer to go back to Anderson's?"

Nines' eyes softened ever so slightly and he reached up to touch Gavin's face.

"I'd love to spend Christmas with you, Gavin."

Gavin could feel the smile tugging at his lips when he handed Nines a spare helmet and gestured for the android to hop on. The bike roared when he started it.

Nines had his hand wrapped around Gavin's waist as they rode through the festive streets of Detroit, towards the warmth of Gavin's home and some homemade eggnog Gavin would never confess he loved so much.

And for once, it looked to be a truly merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos are much appreciated. You all are wonderful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!
> 
> I hope you all are safe, sane and having a merry Christmas.
> 
> Here is hoping for a better 2021!
> 
> See you on the other side,
> 
> Kat


End file.
